


Unerwarteter Besuch

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: CAM - Character Appreciation Month, Deutsch | German, Drama, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Ich hatte dich gebeten, auf meine beiden Jungs aufzupassen“, meinte John auf einmal nach kurzem Schweigen. „Und du hast mir versprochen, dass du das tun würdest.“ Bobby konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unerwarteter Besuch

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für den Bobby Appreciation Month (Other Fandom CAM) auf BFF und dort ausgezeichnet mit dem 3. Platz

„Hi Bobby.“ Bobby fuhr hoch. Die Augen weit aufgerissen starrte er ungläubig auf den Mann, der im Durchgang zu seinem Arbeitszimmer stand. Bobby öffnete den Mund, doch kein Ton verließ seine Lippen. Es war nicht möglich. „Du siehst gut aus, alter Freund.“ Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht von John Winchester ehe er den Blick senkte und näher trat.

„Was … wie ist es möglich?“ Bobby sah sich vorsichtig um. Er hatte keine brauchbare Waffe in Reichweite. Seine Shotgun lag zu weit entfernt und hier am Tisch hatte er nichts aus Eisen, um sich gegen den Geist zu verteidigen.

„Hey, ich habe nicht vor, dich zu töten. Du brauchst keine Waffe.“ John hob die Hände in einer friedlichen Geste. „Ich will nur mit dir reden.“

„Wirklich.“ Bobby war so gar nicht überzeugt von den Worten seines alten Freundes. John war tot und wenn Geister auftauchten, dann wollten sie nie einfach reden. Es war egal, dass sie früher befreundet gewesen waren. Vielleicht wollte John Rache, vielleicht wollte er nur Gesellschaft in der Hölle und Bobby war nicht bereit, sie ihm zu leisten. Noch nicht. „Was willst du hier, John?“, brachte er endlich hervor.

„Wie ich schon sagte: Ich will mit dir reden. Wo sind die Jungs?“

„Auf der Jagd“, gab Bobby knapp zurück. Er traute der Erscheinung nicht über den Weg, war sich nicht einmal sicher, dass es wirklich John war. Bisher hatte er noch nicht bewiesen, dass er wirklich John Winchester war und nicht irgendein Geist oder ein Dämon, der sein Erscheinungsbild angenommen hatte. John nickte langsam.

„Ich hatte dich gebeten, auf meine beiden Jungs aufzupassen“, meinte John auf einmal nach kurzem Schweigen. „Und du hast mir versprochen, dass du das tun würdest.“ Bobby konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern. Es war vor Johns Tod gewesen. Damals, als er sich alleine auf die Jagd nach dem gelbäugigen Dämon gemacht hatte, der seine Frau vor etlichen Jahren getötet hatte. Kurz vor seinem Tod hatte John erneut bei ihm angerufen und ihn gebeten, das Versprechen zu halten, auf Sam und Dean aufzupassen. Wie oft hatte Bobby den anderen Mann seither insgeheim verflucht, dass er sich aus dem Staub gemacht hatte und ihn mit den beiden Jungs alleine gelassen hatte, in der Position eines Vaters, mit all der Verantwortung die diese Stellung mit sich brachte und die mehr als einmal gedroht hatte, Bobby zu erdrücken.

„Das hab ich“, gab Bobby knapp zurück.

„Wie konnte es dann so weit kommen? Wie hast du es zulassen können? Du hast dein Versprechen gebrochen.“ Jetzt wurde Bobby wütend. Richtig wütend. Er hatte immer versucht, die beiden Jungs zu beschützen, er hatte sich selbst in den Rollstuhl katapultiert, um Deans Leben zu retten. John hatte kein Recht, so etwas zu behaupten, so etwas zu sagen.

„Hör auf!“, fuhr er den langjährigen Freund an. „Ich habe mein Versprechen gehalten. Ich habe auf die Jungs aufgepasst, ich musste ihnen den Vater ersetzen, verdammt! Du hast all die Verantwortung einfach auf mich abgewälzt und dich aus dem Staub gemacht, du verdammter Bastard! Du wusstest, dass du sterben würdest, als du mich angerufen hast. Du wusstest es, du Mistkerl.“

„Ich hatte gedacht, dass ich dir vertrauen könnte. Ich habe dir mein Leben anvertraut und das meiner Jungs. Aber vielleicht hätte ich wissen müssen, dass du damit überfordert bist. Es tut mir leid.“ Der Blick den John ihm schenkte war der eines Vaters, der einsah, dass er seinem Kind zu viel Verantwortung aufgebürdet hatte und am liebsten wäre Bobby aufgesprungen und ihm an die Kehle gegangen. Sie waren gute Freunde gewesen, sehr gute Freunde. Aber das war ihm jetzt egal. John war tot und das, was dort vor ihm stand, aussah wie John und auch so wie er klang, war jemand anders. Es konnte einfach nicht John Winchester sein. Es war nicht möglich.

„Was willst du hier?“, presste Bobby hervor. „Willst du mir ein schlechtes Gewissen einreden? Ich habe alles versucht um den beiden zu helfen. Verdammt, John! Ich würde mein Leben geben, um sie zu retten. Das weißt du!“

„Um sie zu retten sollst du nicht dein Leben geben, Bobby. Sondern eines nehmen.“

„Wovon redest du, verdammt?“

„Wir wissen beide, dass es sein muss, nicht wahr? Sam war schon immer der Schwächere. Sam war es, der die Apokalypse ins Rollen gebracht hat und du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass er am Ende **_ja_** sagen wird. Nicht morgen, nicht in den nächsten paar Wochen, aber er wird es tun. Genau das wird er machen und dann sind wir alle verloren. Er hat nicht die Stärke, um gegen Luzifer zu bestehen!“

„Was?“ Ungläubig starrte Bobby den anderen Mann an. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Es konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. „Erklärst du mir gerade, dass ich Sam töten soll? Hast du den Verstand verloren? Er ist dein Sohn, John!“

„Denkst du, mir fällt es leicht? Denkst du mir zerbricht nicht das Herz beim Gedanken, meinen eigenen Jungen töten zu müssen? Verdammt, wenn ich könnte, würde ich mein Leben geben, aber das habe ich längst, okay? Ich muss daneben stehen und zusehen wie die Welt zum Teufel geht, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass Dean jemals zulässt, dass Michael seinen Körper benutzt um Luzifer zu bekämpfen? Nicht so lange er noch glaubt, dass es einen anderen Ausweg gibt. Und darüber hinaus. Er ist zu stur, um so etwas zuzulassen. Ich wette, dass er selbst dann noch nein sagt, wenn Sam längst das Werkzeug des Teufels geworden ist. Selbst dann wird Dean noch denken, dass er alles richten kann, ohne sich an die Engel zu wenden. Bis es zu spät ist. Ich liebe meine Jungs, aber hier geht es um das Gesamtbild, Bobby. Es gibt keinen anderen Ausweg mehr.“

„Warum kommst du damit zu mir, John? Warum tust du es nicht verdammt nochmal selbst, wenn du so überzeugt davon bist, dass das die einzige Lösung ist?“ Bobby zitterte vor Wut. John Winchester hatte kein Recht, ihn da mit hineinzuziehen. Er konnte es nicht tun. Nie im Leben würde er die Waffe gegen einen der beiden erheben. Auch wenn Bobby es sich niemals hätte eingestehen wollen, liebte er die beiden Jungs mittlerweile als wären sie seine eigenen Söhne. Mit all ihren Fehlern und den Dummheiten, die sie begangen hatten. Selbst nachdem Sam die Apokalypse eingeleitet hatte, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, ihn zu töten. Er konnte es einfach nicht.

John schenkte ihm einen Blick als wäre er ein dummer kleiner Junge. Väterlich und ein wenig herablassend. „Weil ich es nicht selbst tun kann. Ich bin tot. Schon vergessen? Aber dir vertrauen sie. Du kannst es tun. Du musst es tun, Bobby. Bitte. Um unserer Freundschaft Willen und um des Friedens Willen.“

„Das ist doch Blödsinn“, fuhr Bobby auf. „Mag sein, dass du tot bist, aber du bist hier, also bist du ein Geist und wir alle wissen, dass Geister zu jeder Menge Sachen fähig sind. Wenn du Sam wirklich tot sehen willst, dann könntest du das sehr wohl selbst tun. Also? Warum ich? Warum willst du, dass ich den Jungen töte?“ Erwartungsvoll starrte er John an und vor seinen Augen verwandelte dieser sich. Plötzlich stand ein älterer Mann vor ihm, der ihn kopfschüttelnd betrachtete und dann seufzte.

„Weil wir ihn nicht finden können. Keinen von beiden, um genau zu sein“, gab der Mann schließlich zurück.

„Zachariah.“ Voller Verachtung spuckte Bobby den Namen aus. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, wie weit diese sogenannten Engel gehen wollten, nur um zu gewinnen. Dämonen waren offenbar wirklich das kleinere Übel der übernatürlichen Kreaturen.

„Ganz Recht.“ Der Mann lächelte überheblich. „Gut. Das hat nicht geklappt. Versuchen wir etwas anderes. Schöner Rollstuhl.“ Bobby presste die Zähne aufeinander. Oh, er konnte sich längst denken, was gleich kommen würde. „Sie töten Sam und im Idealfall überzeugen Sie Dean, dass er **_ja_** zu Michael sagen soll und Sie kommen aus dem Ding raus. Was meinen Sie?“

„Niemals“, knurrte Bobby wütend.

„Hm. Sind Sie sicher, dass zwischen Ihnen und Dean keine Verwandtschaft besteht? Genauso stur wie der Junge.“ Beinahe mitfühlend sah ihn der andere Mann an. „Falls Sie Zweifel an meinen Worten haben, daran, dass ich das wirklich kann … wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Spaziergang?“ Eine kurze Handbewegung, beinahe eine wegwerfende Geste und Bobby spürte sofort die Veränderungen. Er fühlte sich wie vorher. Vollkommen, er selbst. „Na los. Stehen Sie auf. Probieren Sie es.“

Nein, er sollte das wirklich nicht tun. Bobby war sich nicht sicher, ob er immer noch nein sagen konnte, wenn er erst einmal Blut geleckt hatte. Mittlerweile hatte er sich fast schon an den Rollstuhl gewöhnt. Wenn er jetzt aufstand, ging, würde es umso schwerer werden, danach wieder in diesem Stuhl zu sitzen. Dennoch setzte er fast schon vorsichtig die Beine auf den Boden. Wie lange war es her, dass er auch nur aus eigener Kraft aufrecht gestanden war? Zu lange. Viel zu lange.

„Fühlt sich gut an, nicht wahr?“ Zachariah beobachtete ihn mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln. „Hat Dean Ihnen eigentlich erzählt, dass ich ihm das Angebot auch schon unterbreitet habe? Er hätte nur ja sagen müssen und Ihnen wäre der Rollstuhl erspart geblieben. Aber nein, der Junge musste sich ja stur stellen.“ Der Engel zuckte die Schultern und sah Bobby dann interessiert an. „Hat er sich nach Ihrer Meinung erkundigt? Hat er es jemals erwähnt?“

Engel also. Wenn dieser manipulierende Mistkerl ein Engel war, wollte Bobby gerne die Seiten wechseln. Irgendwie waren sie kein bisschen besser als Dämonen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Engel waren schlimmer. Einen Dämon konnte man bekämpfen, ihn zurück in die Hölle schicken. Engel? Das war ein anderes Kaliber. Eins, mit dem er es nicht aufnehmen konnte. Aber Bobby hatte John versprochen, auf seine Söhne aufzupassen, Bobby hatte die beiden insgeheim mehr oder minder adoptiert. Er sah sie längst als seine Jungs und nichts und niemand würde ihn dazu bringen, sie zu verraten. Auch die Aussicht darauf, wieder gehen zu können, würde das nicht schaffen.

„Meine Antwort ist nein.“ Bobby sah den Mann direkt an. „Niemals. Ihr wollt Sam tot sehen und Dean zu eurem Spielzeug machen? Nicht über mich.“ Zachariah starrte ihn einen Moment an. Das Lächeln schwand langsam von seinen Lippen. „Niemals“, widerholte Bobby ruhig. „Tötet mich, es ist mir egal. Ich werde mich nicht gegen meine Jungs stellen.“

„Schön.“ Der Engel vollführte erneut eine Handbewegung und Bobby brach zusammen, weil seine Beine ihn nicht mehr halten konnten. Er schlug hart auf dem Boden auf und fluchte ungehalten. Als er den Blick hob, war Zachariah verschwunden.

„Verdammtes Pack!“, rief Bobby in die Stille des Hauses.

~*~

Mit dem Aufschrei erwachte er. Irritiert sah sich Bobby um. Er erinnerte sich, dass er über seinen Büchern eingeschlafen war, doch jetzt lag er wirklich auf dem Boden. Fluchend suchte er nach seinem Rollstuhl und kämpfte sich wieder in das Hilfsmittel. Seine rechte Hand brannte, weil er unglücklich darauf gestürzt war, aber ansonsten schien er unverletzt. Es war dunkel im Raum und Bobby wusste nicht, ob er das alles nur geträumt hatte, oder ob es wirklich passiert war. Hatte er vielleicht gerade den letzten Fehler seines Lebens begangen?

„Ich hoffe, dass das kein Fehler war, Jungs“, murmelte er etwas mutlos, als er zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch rollte und die Lampe dort anschaltete. „Ich hoffe es wirklich.“

 

**ENDE**


End file.
